a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing lures, and, more particularly, to a fishing lure which is constructed of at least one perforated panel and which rotates about an axis so as to create a turbulence and alternating visual effect which are attractive to predatory game fish.
b. Background Art
There are a large number of fishing lures designed to imitate bait fish. Many lures attempt to imitate the motions of an injured bait fish in one way or another, the most common types being spoons and plugs. Some such lures also seek to imitate the shape/appearance of a bait fish as closely as possible. There are also devices for attaching actual bait fish (whole or part) to a hook and line, in a manner which imparts a spiralling motion which somewhat resembles the swimming action of an injured fish.
Although the above devices have been shown to catch fish with varying degrees of success, they invariably exhibit deficiencies which limit their effectiveness. Game fish are able to perceive many of the physical attributes of their prey, largely by virtue of their lateral line organ, and hence any mismatch between physical characteristics of the lure and those of a natural bait fish may reduce the ability of the lure to produce the desired catch.
For example, many conventional lures are constructed with a solid body, such as a metal spoon or a plastic or wooden plug. Conventional lures thus tend to be either buoyant (like a wooden or plastic plug) or sinking (like a metal spoon), whereas the bodies of living bait fish and other aquatic prey generally have densities which are fairly close to that of the surrounding water. This disparity may negatively affect the ability of the lures to effectively mimic actual bait fish.
Furthermore, bait fish tend to produce a characteristic vibratory "signature" in the water, in the course of imparting force against the water with their fins and bodies. The outer surfaces of conventional spoons and plugs, however, are generally smooth or have only limited indentations or other features, and are consequently limited in their ability to generate the degree and quality of vibration/turbulence which is necessary to effectively imitate the signatures produced by bait fish.
Still further, while various forms of conventional spoons and plugs seek to imitate the swimming action of a bait fish by using a fluttering or wobbling action, the actual motion of a bait fish more typically sinuous in nature, and often follows a spiral path in the case of an sick or injured fish. Some lures do attempt to generate a sinuous/spiraling action, however, these tend to be inconsistent and unreliable in action, and generally require excessive tuning in order to operate properly.
Still further, swimming bait fish tend to generate a complex, flickering/shimmering visual display to which the predatory game fish respond. Conventional lures, however, such as spoon- or plug-type lures, are simply incapable of mimicking such a varied and complex display.
Accordingly there exists a need for a fishing lure having a density which more closely approximates that of an actual bait fish when immersed in water. Furthermore, there exists a need for such a lure which is able to generate turbulence and vibrations of a character and intensity which more closely correspond to those of live bait fish. Still further, there exists a need for such a lure which is able to generate a spiraling motion through the water which more closely resembles the swimming motion of a sick or wounded bait fish. Still further, there exists a need for such a lure which is able to generate a shimmering/flickering visual display which is also attractive to predatory fish.